When additional base stations are installed, it is required to specify a Hotspot (an area in which there are a large number of terminals and there is a large amount of traffic) in a cell in which a processing load of existing base stations is high in order to determine the place to install the additional base stations. This is done to prepare a plan for efficiently installing the base stations.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to a method and a system for dynamically configuring telecommunications networks. In the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a signal-to-noise ratio is predicted and network cells are dynamically re-configured according to a cell load factor.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique related to a radio communication system and the like that estimate radio propagation by correcting theoretical simulations by a measured value and determine transmission power of a base station apparatus from the estimation results.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique in which a managing server and the like acquire load information from a plurality of access points and terminals, an evaluation value defined in advance for evaluating a load situation is calculated, and the load situation of each cell is controlled in such a way that this evaluation value is minimized.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a technique in which a plurality of update centers are provided at known fixed locations within a base station coverage area and each of the update centers transmits its own pre-calibrated location information to a location databank along with real-time RF measurement values for the base station in cooperation with at least one mobile unit.